A Hunger Games Collection
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: A collection of songfics based on the Hunger Games! Reviews are helpful! Title/summary subject to change. First chap: Paramore song! Thank you! Summary sucks...story is better!


**AN- So this is co-written with SignoraBelikova. It's mine and hers first songfic fanfiction! So please go easy on us! This first song is called Fences by Paramore. Enjoy and I do not own The Hunger Games or Paramore. Hope we've done this justice.**

Fences

**I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
>And in the hall, there are people looking through<br>The window in the door  
>They know exactly what we're here for<strong>

**Don't look up, just let them think  
>There's no place else you'd rather be<br>**

When we get out of the cars, cameras swarm us or try to. The Peacekeepers guide us through them as Paparazzi bombard us with a million questions; take our pictures. I keep my head down and fight off the urge not to cry. After I just volunteered for Prim, people are going to want to know who I am.

The Peacekeepers bring us into the Justice Building. More cameras are inside as the Peacekeepers lead me into a room with velvety couches and leave me there.

**You're always on display  
>For everyone to watch and learn from<br>Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have<br>**

Gale, Prim, my mother, and oddly enough Peeta's father visit me in that succession in the room, and each one hits me harder than the last. They remind me that I'm about to be sent to death. Even if I did survive, nothing will ever be the same: no more quiet life in the Seam and no more hunting days with Gale. My life would always be in the spotlight, the Paparazzi never letting up from the fame and fortune that would come with winning.

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
>So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style<br>You'll go out in style  
><strong>

The Hunger Games are just an entertainment. No one cares about the twenty-four children sent to die. That's the truth. They make a big deal out of it as if to say 'We've taken your children from you so let's make it as memorable as we can before they die'.

That's what my mind keeps telling me while my stylist, Cinna, helps me into my gorgeous interview dress for the night. "Good luck Katniss," he says. "Oh, and don't forget to smile." Sure dress me up and make me look pretty. Then have some kid kill me. That's how I want to spend my sixteen years of life.

**If you let me, I could  
>I'd show you how to build your fences<br>Set restrictions, separate from the world  
>The constant battle that you hate to fight<br>Just blame the limelight  
><strong>

Ya'know, I thought I'd have to face these Games alone. But I have Peeta by my side. At first, I was scared, begging him, anyone, in my mind not to be my District partner. But now, I find a comfort in him. He pulls me away from the chaos of the Capitol and the rest of Panem. We spend a lot of our time up on the roof. Peeta tells me that he wants to show everyone how he doesn't want to be a piece in the Capitol's game. I can't afford to think like that. The Capitol will make us fight. But the thought of me killing him or vice versa is revolting, unimaginable. I don't want to, but if it brings me closer to getting home than I will.

**Don't look up, just let them think  
>There's no place else you'd rather be<br>And now you can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have<br>**

The final stage of all the prepping for the sponsors before the Games is the Interviews which is probably the most important stage too. Haymitch says I have the charm of a dead slug, which initially I was taken aback with, but now I realize I have to step it up for the Capitol. I can't be myself at the stage. I'll have to put on a mask, a totally new personality. I'll have to pick carefully because this is the personality I'll have to take after I win the Games and for the rest of my life in front of the cameras.**  
><strong>

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
>So smile<strong>

Its interview after interview before I'm called. I smile at Caesar Flickerman and then the crowd. Guess this is my night to shine. He asks me his first question and I realize I'm completely unprepared. I answer with something stupid but Caesar manages to turn it around and save me. If the rest of my interview will be like this, I'm dead. The other tributes will think of me unprepared and weak. I won't have a chance.

**Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
>With every breath that you breathe in<br>Just breathe it in**

Now it's Peeta's turn in the spotlight and I watch him anxiously, hoping he doesn't mess up. He turns on his natural charm and captures the heart of everyone in the audience. Suddenly, out of the blue, he confesses his "love" for me, and how it will never come true because of the Games. All cameras suddenly turn to me as my face turns bright red. My mouth is open just like the audience. What did he just say? As the Interviews end I rush off stage.

He made a fool out of me in front of Panem! After all the effort of me building up this fake personality! When we get back to our floor after the Interviews, I shove him into a vase, resulting in cuts on his hands. He deserves it, the fool.

**Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it  
>I said, let's see you walk it<br>**

Peeta stares up at me. "What was that for?" I glare at him. "You just made me look like a fool! What was that all about?"

Haymitch and Effie find us and demand to know what happened. Peeta explains that I pushed him into the vase and shows them his hands. I argue that he embarrassed me. In his sobriety Haymitch instructs Peeta to go wash his hands before turning on me. "Listen sweetheart," he says. "That's not going to fly. You can't go around pushing sixteen year old boys into vases every time you're 'embarrassed'. That was his angle. Remember? So go apologize and next time you step into that spotlight, that's going to have to be your angle too!"

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it.  
>I said let's see you walk it.<br>**

The last night before the Games and I spend it dying of humiliation set by Peeta. The last night as Peeta's statement sinks into the minds of Panem. The last night that I know my true life before the cameras screw up it up.

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
>Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style<br>You'll go out in style**

It's the day of the Games. My prep team wishes me luck and the tributes are lead to some place deep underground. Cinna leads me into a room that will be where I'm kept until the Games begin. I fasten the mockingjay pin that Madge gave me onto my jacket. I'm lead into a room with a glass chute with Cinna by my side. I step into the chute and look at Cinna with nervousness. He nods at me before the chute closes on me and starts to move. A loudspeaker booms from overhead. "You must stay on the plate for a full 60 seconds. Failure to do so will result in complete termination. Good luck tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor! 3. 2. 1." BOOM! Screams and red fly from the right of me.

One down. Twenty-two to go.

…

**AN- How was it? Please, please, please give a review! Thanks! And any suggestions for songs are appreciated!**


End file.
